Talk:Ziggs/@comment-5732636-20130405184852/@comment-5955640-20130405203154
I'm going to guess. It will probably be a good guess that she just used shadow dance and started tearing into you. So it's basically. "How do I survived being rushed and crushed by Akali?" I might have something for you. Akali will build AP. Obviously. She gets soo much from building like that and her abilities scale off AP as well. She also has sustain in lane by having natural spell vamp that scales with attack damage and being an energy champ. Won't be forced to recall when low on mana. What you can do to counter is rush Chalice of harmony. I know what Mr. Toasty is saying and he's a smart guy but you'll need the magic resistance and mana in this case. After that you will want the morrelonomicon as suggested. And even after that You'll want even more magic resistance. Cause she will buy magic penetration. Luckily you can buy a kage's lucky pick and build it into Twin shadows. And then after that you'll want your hands on the abyssal scepter as soon as possible. You are stacking magic resistance like crazy. Now finish it off with some armor in the form of the Seeker's Armguard. Buy Zhonyas when you can but it's far from priority. You are going to want Spell vamp, mana regen, Total mana, Mana per level, and health regen in your runes and or masteries. I'd also suggest getting the spellsword mastery and possibly a point in strength of spirit. Now to deal with her mobility specfically. If you have Morrelo's and Chalice on you, you are going to want to bring the battle to her. She's going to ditch lanes if you actually manage to hold the lane but not push her personally and you don't want that. You want her pinned to her turret so YOU can snipe people in the other lanes with your ultimate. Mark of the assasin is something to dodge. And if she can hit you with that she can shadow dash to you so always stay at the tail end of a minion swarm a hit her with your bouncing bombs. Make them very calculated shots. And hit as often as possible to either damage the swarm she's standing in or hit her as she tries to dodge them. Never enter her twilight shroud. Obviously. If she gets ontop of you and forces you in. You're W should be able to save you. Take a ghost and use it for a quick escape such as that one. If she is purely hiding in the twilight shroud throw your hexplosive minefield into it and follow it up with a bouncing bomb. If she is hiding because she has really low health just hit her with your ultimate. Only a flash will save her and your ultimate is on a much shorter cooldown than the summoner spell flash. Take a clarity to keep your mana up while you build income for the chalice and morelleonomicom. Take some mana potions too. You should never be close enough to her for her to use crecent slash. Even if you could do extra damage with your passive you should just use it to farm the minions instead. Shadow Dash is Akali's bread and butter. But it actually takes time for her to build the charges. She gets a maximum of three charges. And it only costs the essence of shadow. Which means her energy doesn't go into account on whether or not she can dash to you. Just if she has or hasn't used the essences to dash. They charge on a seperate cooldown or when she gets a kill or assist (yet another reason to put pressure on her in lane). Once you get those two items I have mentioned before. You should actually harass the minions much more than akali herself. The idea is to keep her pinned to her turret and to discourage trying to approach you. When she is standing behind a group of minions to buffer the bouncing bomb. Throw the hexplosive minefield at the enemy minion swarm and then throw the bouncing bomb as well. Only use the satchel charge for when Akali is trying to shadow dash to you. Don't try to use it after she has done it. Use it when it's obvious that she's moving in on you. Follow it up with Q and or E (or both!) to punish her. That build has room for boots and I'd suggest taking the Sorcerer's boots as you'll want to have magic penetration for obvious reasons. There! Hopefully that will help you. At least I hope it does. Let me know either way!